No hay días de paz
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: El caos se desata cuando las hormonas aun siendo adultos los ataca.
1. Por una tostada

**Las cosas que tengo que escribir... Bueno este fic nació por petición de una amiga Blueberry night, pasen por su perfil tiene muy buen johnlock.**

**Bueno van a ser 6 capítulos de diferentes ships algunos se repiten, y que mas da, aqui esta, que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC**

**Advertencia: Lemon y Slash**

**Raiting: M**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Por una tostada<span>**

—Sherlock ya está tú tostada—Le avisó John desde la cocina.

—Ya voy—Le dijo y salió solo con un bóxer negro a recibirlo junto a su té.

—Oh no, no y no—John negó enojado— Te pones los pantalones o no hay tostada—

Sherlock bufo y rió.

—Sí claro—Le respondió— Solo dámela y ya, venga—

Pero John no la soltó ni se la acercó.

—Oh vamos—Se quejó—Estas actuando como un niño, es mi casa y voy como quiero—

—Tu actúas infantil y no porque es mía también—

—Oh por favor—Y comenzaron a pelear por ella John estiró el brazo alejándola y con la otra empujaba a Sherlock que intentaba con todo llegar a ella.

— ¡Vamos dame la condenada tostada John! —Estaba comenzando a molestarse en serio.

—Claro que no, sin ropa no—

— ¡Vamos! —Y John aún forcejeaba. Hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Oh por favor, solo dame esa maldita tostada! —Y así continuaron la contienda que con tanto movimiento les comenzó a hacer calor, y podían sentir la pierna ajena entre sus entrepiernas.

— ¡John maldita sea! —Decía Sherlock jadeante

— ¡Ya sabes lo que pienso! —

Mientras más se movían mas se excitaba y ninguno parecía querer parar.

—Ah, Sherlock basta ya, ah—

—Nunca—

— ¡Basta! Ya estamos en una pose comprometedora aléjate—

—Ah, nunca John hasta que no me des la condenada tostada no me alejare—.

Y así es como comenzó, luego siguió con un John jadeante, un Sherlock que no paraba de gemir, unos calzoncillos que a duras penas ocultaban una erección y un pantalón muy ajustado en la entrepierna, el primero en tocar fue John no lo resistió tiró la tostada a la mesa y se abalanzo al calzoncillo de Sherlock lo masturbó hasta que llegó y luego Sherlock hizo lo mismo por él, no lo penetro porque justo llego la señora Hudson y Sherlock disimuló y se llevo la tostada y el té al sillón. John estaba todo rojo y le aseguro que no pasaba nada. Vaya cosa.

—Idiota—Murmuro entre dientes y vio como Sherlock le respondía mordiendo la tostada y sonriendo.


	2. Una mirada vale más que todo

**Una mirada coqueta lo es todo**

Irene Adler tenía una afición que muy pocos conocían, ni Moriarty sabía que ella muy secretamente shipeaba a Sherlock con John, oh las horas que pasó sentada frente al ordenador leyendo fanfics sobre ellos, medio Londres los shipeaba y no había nada que hacer, excepto darles un empujoncito.

Esa tarde se dedico a acercarse a ellos, pero fallo y terminó encontrándose en la salida del hospital con la doctora Hooper.

— ¿Irene, qué haces aquí? Sabes que no te daré nada de los casos de…—

—No no—Interrumpió—No vengo por eso querida, vengo por algo más importante, veras, ves a ese par de tortolos—Le dijo apuntando a Sherlock y John.

Molly se extraño por la palabra tortolos, pero lo hizo.

—Bueno, no crees que se verían bien juntos, como pareja digo— Y era cierto, de alguna forma encajaban.

—Sí...Bueno, un poco, y qué con eso—

—Bueno, que creo que podríamos hacer que funcione—

—Qué, pero como—

—Solo sígueme—

Y así se pasaron los días tratando de unirlos, les dejaban notas de uno firmada por el otro, flores, detalles pequeños, les decían que decir cómo vestir les hacían reservaciones en restaurantes caros, etc.

Pero nada funcionó seguían como siempre, lo que no sabían es que en ese siempre estaba su relación, pero no importa, con ese juego de juntarlos, terminaron juntándose ellas, hablando de planes, ships, leyendo juntas, pasando tiempo juntas, riendo juntas, tanto que terminaron juntas ellas.

Así se armó su nueva pareja, Sherlock quedó atónito al ir a la morgue y ver a la forense besarse con Irene, ¿quién lo diría?


	3. Fin de la soledad

**Fin de la soledad**

Lo olvidaría juraba que lo olvidaría, se decía y ya iba la tercer copa, joder. Tenía que volver a casa por sus propios medios y no arrastrándose y vomitando por tanto alcohol.

La bartender la detuvo antes de que sea tarde, se quejo pero por dentro le agradeció.

—Vamos, ve a casa ya estás muy ebria Molly—Esa mujer la conocía siempre que Sherlock le rompía el corazón se iba allí, y así era, ahora estaba en el límite, había pasado por la oficina y lo vio besarse con John, mierda, no quería más de esa mierda, estaba harta, lo había sospechado antes, pero decidió hacerse la tonta, pero al parecer no funcionó, aun están de novios. Joder. Tan difícil era pedir ser feliz que vienen y la golpean por detrás.

Ya era, se levanto, saludo a la chica y se fue a casa, una noche de helado y películas tristes románticas le esperaba, era lo único que le alegraba luego de un día de mierda.

Así fue como se marchó y se internó en su sofá, se puso a ver Marley, la historia de ese perro bobo, terminó llorándola a moco vivo cuando termino muerto.

Así quedó dormida en su sillón. Pero a media noche alguien entro a su casa, silenciosamente Adler se coló por la puerta principal, venía por una buena noche, pero al verla en el sillón durmiendo tan pacíficamente y tan tierna, se dejó estar. La alzó y la llevó a su cuarto.

—Ay linda, que manía la tuya de dormir en cualquier lado—Le dijo mientras dormía, y se quitó la ropa, ella dormía solo en bragas, manía suya. Y se apegó a Molly, apoyando su cuerpo en la espalda de la chica, era su forma protectora de decirle que estaba allí justo para ella. Sabía desde hace tiempo que solo la quería para olvidar a Sherlock o para remplazarlo ya que se parecían, pero no le importaba ella le gustaba y si así la tendría que así sea.

Así eran sus días, consolar a la desolada Molly mientras la llenaba de besos y caricias, lo que no sabía es que gracias a ella poco a poco la chica se recuperaba y florecía un amor hacía Irene.


	4. Escuela, maldita seas

**Escuela, maldita sea**

Ya era la cuarta vez en el día que habían robado sus libros y tirado en el inodoro o en el tacho de basura, Sheryl limpiaba sus cuadernos y libros, estaba cansada de esos brabucones no sabía por qué se metían con ella, como venganza simplemente les delato delante de sus novias que habían tenido sexo con otras porristas, y como resultado de su inteligencia la llamaron rara y la golpearon en la cara.

Tenía el labio partido y el ojo morado, bendita suerte, guardó sus cosas en su locker con llave, ya no las dejaría nunca más en el banco.

Y cuando se fue a la enfermería se encontró con una mujer de pelo castaño claro, era una practicante, se le veía muy joven, si te fijabas bien era una adolescente más, no superaba los veinticinco y era sinceramente linda, y eso que a Sheryl no le interesaba la gente menos en la escuela donde todos le hacían bullying. La mujer se llamaba Joan, y ahora le dijo que tome asiento.

— ¿Qué te pasó linda, tienes unos buenos golpes? —Le preguntó, ciertamente no era la pregunta más inteligente del mundo pensó, era obvio.

—Nada que importe, solo me golpearon porque sí—

—Claro que importa, no deberías dejar que te maltraten así—Le dijo preocupada, no entendía como una chica tan linda como Sheryl resultaba blanco de burlas y abusos, la conoció en esas circunstancias y desde entonces intenta cuidar de ella, tenía el pelo negro, ondulado con alguno rulos al final, era medio corto, muy lindo le quedaba y tenía ojos azules como el cielo, vestía siempre una gabardina una camisa azul, pantalones de vestir negros muy elegantes, y zapatos caros, era sin dudas hermosa.

—Tienes que comenzar a delatar con el director a los abusones—Le recomendó pero sabía que le haría caso omiso ella no era de ese tipo, era mucho más inteligente que eso y usaría todo ese intelecto en vengarse cuando se dé la oportunidad.

—No, eso solo traería más problemas—Joan frunció el ceño pero no pudo hacer más, si no quería hablar con el director no lo haría, por más que supiera que quería ayudarle no lo haría. Y así cuando terminó le puso una curita y le dio hielo para el camino a casa, que siempre lo recorría sola a pie, porque sus padres vivían trabajando, eso explicaba como nunca se enteraban de los problemas de su hija, así que con un beso en la frente la dejó marchar. A Sheryl le encantaba estar ahí era capaz de dejarse golpear solo por estar con Joan, sabía que fue a una guerra pero nunca le respondió si Afganistán o Irak, pero no importaba, ella sabía quién era y que le gustaba de cierta forma, era una mujer dulce amable y cálida, no como toda la demás gente que conocía que solo se juntaba con ella por su prestigió o intelecto o simplemente abusaba de ella, menos Lestrade su amigo que era el único que le ayudaba en las peleas y recibía más de un golpe por ella, había días en que dudaba que si le gustaba o no, era un buen chico y de adulto quería ser policía, eso le sentaba bien con su perfil pues no descansaba hasta que había justicia donde estuviera.

Cuando estaba por salir apareció el nombrado y juntos se fueron a desayunar.

—Otra vez Jane Moriarty y sus amigos—Le preguntó Lestrade, Sheryl solo asintió—Esos hijos de…algún día de estos no me aguanto y les pateo el trasero—

—No, hay que ser más inteligentes y vivos que ellos, hay que buscar la forma de devolverles sin que se den cuenta—

—Qué te parece durante el acto, ellos actúan en la misma escena tal vez si…—

—Es simple, es bobo, pero me gusta, le tirare algo en la cabeza y le llenare la ropa de cosas asquerosas que explotaran cuando estén en el escenario—Planificaba malvadamente Lestrade sonreía ese era el espíritu luchador de su amiga.

Cuando se hizo la tarde todos se cambiaban para la obra, era Romeo y Julieta, por su actuación Sheryl fue elegida totalmente como Julieta y otro chico de por ahí llamado Miller (Molly) como Romeo, la verdad era que ese chico estaba que se babeaba por Sheryl pero ella lo ignoraba sin más, y Lestrade estaba celoso porque audicionó como Romeo y terminó como su padre, así que cuando llego la hora ambos actuaron de forma impecable, y salieron para dejarle lugar a la guardia real, Jane y sus amigos, ahí fue cuando todo se desató, Sheryl y Lestrade cada uno de un lado tiraron de una cuerda que contenía un balde lleno de mierda de vaca, así le cayó todo ese jugo en las cabezas de los brabucones, pero no sabían que Magnusen esa desgraciada estaba detrás de ellas, y les propinó una paliza a ambos, era karateca de cinto negro, así que no podían ni de broma con ella, cuando terminaron, se vieron que estaban sangrando, Sheryl con su labio más partido de lo habitual, la nariz morada y el otro ojo también, a duras penas podía ver, pero por suerte accidente cayó sobre una escoba haciéndola volar directamente a la nariz de Magnusen que se retorció de dolor cuando se escucho como se le rompía por el golpe.

— ¡Corre! —Le gritó Lestrade, y huyeron de ahí, por suerte el estaba medio ileso, pero Sheryl necesitaba ayuda de inmediato así que la dejó en la enfermería sorprendiendo a Joan porque esa mañana ya la había visitado, y se fue a buscar sus cosas.

— ¿Qué te pasó, creí que hoy había sido todo? —Le preguntó preocupada mientras preparaba el agua oxigenada y las vendas.

—Bueno, no…—Dijo Sheryl mientras hacía una mueca de dolor al sentir la gaza húmeda en su labio y nariz que sangraba—Quisimos vengarnos, en especial yo, pero nos salió mal, Magnusen una chica horrible con cara de pez, me atacó por la espalda, a Lestrade también pero no tiene casi nada, solo un moretón en el pómulo y en el pecho—.

Joan negó con la cabeza, que forma de meterse en problemas que tenía esa chica, no sabía como lo hacía pero siempre volvía con un golpe nuevo.

—Sí…bueno, no fue el mejor día que tuve—Le dijo, y Joan comprendió, de chica ella también era maltratada pero un buen día aprendió artes marciales y los dejó mudos a base de golpes, a partir de ese día se ganó el respeto de todos hasta en la universidad la conocían de esa forma, nunca más la molestaron por nada en el mundo.

La tarde siguió así, Sheryl quiso saltarse la obra y la conmemoración y el festejo, blah blah, no quería ni asistir a la comida, así que Joan la dejó dormir ahí.

Mientras dormía se veía tan pacífica, le dolía que fuera tan maltratada, aunque por lo menos tenía un amigo, eso era un consuelo, ella más que nadie entendía lo que era estar sola, completamente sola, en el campo de batalla lo estas, aunque tengas un equipo a tu lado siempre estarás y morirás sola allí.

Cuando se hizo más tarde, Joan despertó a Sheryl y esta se lo agradeció.

Antes de irse, se acerco nuevamente a Joan, esta le preguntó que le ocurría, y antes de responder, Sheryl la besó, siempre había querido hacer eso, pero nunca encontró el tiempo. El beso fue dulce, y corto, al terminar le agradeció de nuevo y se fue.

Joan tenía no más de 24, y Sheryl cumpliría 18 en dos días, no podía estar tan mal su relación.


	5. Todos abordo

**Dios siento que quedo tan random, pero culpo de todo a Blueberry night que me dio esa proposición**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Todos abordo<span>**

Cuando la campana del barco sonó sabían que el capital Holmes los llamaba para volver al barco, así que todos los borrachos piratas salieron del bar y buscaron como entrar a la nave.

El primero en entrar fue Lestrade, seguido de Miller (Molly) y así subieron todos. Una vez adentro el hombre les informó que les esperaba un largo viaje por el trecho de la muerte donde de todos tipos de animales salvajes los esperaba, iba a ser duro, pero ninguno era un gallina así que se fueron con él.

Pasaron el día en alta mar faltaban pocas horas para entrar a esa zona, donde primero se enfrentarían a un calamar gigante, a una víbora de mar gigante como todo ahí, luego la isla de las sirenas, y por último la isla calavera donde estaría el tesoro, una ninfa que podían usar a su gusto y placer, que contenía las palabras claves para que a la noche de luna llena llamasen al perla negra.

Así primero afrontaron al calamar, muchos murieron, pero varios, la mayoría la venció. Pronto se tomaron un descanso de una noche antes de ir por la víbora, cosa que casi mata a todos, derribo la nave, y golpeó mal a Sherlock.

El quedo varado en el agua, hasta que otro pirata, John Watson se lo llevó a un pequeño trozo de isla cercano, ahí cuido de él hasta que despertó.

—¿Qué paso…?—Y era una buena pregunta pero John la desconocía porque el solo encontró a un hombre flotando en la deriva y lo rescató junto a unos hombres, tenía su barco en el muelle, y el estaba en una cama, con el brazo vendado.

Cuando paso el tiempo se enteró de todo y les contó lo del perla negra, que a pesar de ser peligroso todos lo querían, así que emprendieron el viaje.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban las sirenas todos se cubrieron los oídos, excepto Sherlock que lo disimuló porque su gusto por los hombres lo salvaban, al igual que John pero el si se las cubrió para no levantar sospechas, y así cuando estuvieron cerca escucharon la canción ellos siguieron como si nada, pero los demás enloquecieron algunos saltaron otros se cortaron los ojos para no verlas y los oídos para no escucharlas pero aun así tenían la canción en su cabeza, cuando acabó todo, se tomaron un día más para descansar.

—Como no te ha surtido efecto el hechizo de esos monstruos—Le preguntó curioso John aunque sospechaba que andaba en las mismas que el.

—Bueno, nunca se sabe cuando gustar de las personas especificas te va a salvar—Le dijo coqueto.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir, se quitó esa camisa de mangas abultadas y John la suya, por alguna razón lo había citado a su camarote de capitán.

Al entrar se sorprendió al encontrarlo desnudo, y sin más recibió un beso apasionado, se pasaron la noche teniendo sexo salvaje, quien lo diría.

Pasaron las horas y tenían que seguir al entrar a la isla calavera encontraron con facilidad a la mujer.

Y entonces se fueron, desde entonces siempre fue Sherlock Holmes el capitán de perla negra y su segundo al mando John Watson, eran piratas únicos que dominaban todo el mar y la república le temía tenían millones y millones, y varios barcos extras.


End file.
